


Study Dates

by APandasThoughts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Musical, One Shot, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, but they’re both a little nerdy, jeremy heere - Freeform, jeremy is a nerd tbh, meremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APandasThoughts/pseuds/APandasThoughts
Summary: Jeremy really just wants to do the homework so they won’t have to work on it all weekend, but Michael just wants to procrastinate and go to seven eleven, so they make a compromise.





	Study Dates

Jeremy wasn’t a bad student, despite what some may believe, he was actually a really good student. He tried his best to stay on track with his homework and test grades, even if it meant copying off Michael from time to time, who only did all of his homework because he wanted help Jeremy. Michael was perfectly fine with being a C B student, but Jeremy motivated him to shoot for all As. ‘Come on Michael! You’re the one always saying college is going to be hella gnarly! It’s not gonna be anything if you don’t do your homework and fail your tests.’ Jeremy constantly reminded him when Michael tried to pull his ‘I’ll do it later’ bullshit like he just had. “Jeremy we have like two whole more days to work on this-“ Michael was trying to drawl, dramatically flopping backwards in his spinny chair, just to give Jeremy a upside down pout.   
“Yeah, two whole days that we could use sleeping in and inhaling slushees and pizza rolls in front of the tv instead of trying to pump out a five page essay on /the history of horse shoes/-“

“Hey, I’m writing about the history of /saddles/, which will be so much easier to write about.”

“We both know you don’t give a Hell about saddles Michael. No one does.” Jeremy deadpanned, rolling his eyes with a sigh. “C’mon Micha, just work a little longer with me here? We can get this done by the end of the night if we just focus. I’ll even help you with yours..” Jeremy pushed hopefully from His bed, shoulders drooping slightly as he battled Michael’s pout with blue eyed puppy eyes.   
Michael could practically here the ‘WASTED’ meme in his head. “Fineee!” He groaned, popping up in his chair and spinning around to face Jeremy the right way. “If we take a break and grab some brain food from sev elev.” Michael proposed smugly, which made Jeremy sigh again, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.  
“Okay, but then we’ll get straight to work.. right?” Jeremy agreed slowly, eyebrows rising slightly, Michael was quick to nod.   
“Right! Let’s gooo! We’ve been in here for years! Years Jeremy!” Michael chirped dramatically, hopping up out of his chair with a wide grin, his eyes shining. He tried to walk away from the computer desk, but his headphones jerked on his neck, successfully pulling him back and making him tumble into the floor with a oh-so elegant ‘oh shit!’ Jeremy jumped up off the bed to Michael’s side. “Woah mikey you okay?” Jeremy asked, grabbing Michael’s out stretched hand to help him up. Michael nodded, taking his headphones off and tossing them into his chair. “Yeah, yeah, just.. just my pride..” Michael muttered, wincing at himself.  
Jeremy snorted, “you still have pride? Lucky.” He joked, earning a well deserved (although playful) punch to the shoulder.   
“You know I’m not afraid to beat you up with love- I will attack you with compliments- you know I will! Don’t test me!” Michael threatened, poking Jeremy’s side.   
“Okay! Okay! I surrender, my pride has been restored, I hope you’re happy!” He laughed, swatting Michael’s hand away. Michael just chuckled and grabbed Jeremy’s hand, gently tugging him towards the door.   
“Good, you beautiful, smart, funny-“

“Hey! I said my pride was restored!” 

“-loyal, dork.” Michael finished with a hum, a goofy grin spread across his cheeks, seemingly satisfied with how pink the simple compliments made Jeremy. He started to walk off, but Jeremy was quick to pull him back over and grin right back at him, bringing up their now linked hands and kissing the back of his hand.   
“No you.” Jeremy hummed not-so-ironically, Michael blinked at him for a second, before his goofy grin returned full power.   
“Uno reverse card!” He chirped smugly, Jeremy frowned, trying and failing to hide his admiration. “Hey! Not fair!” Jeremy whined, just turning redder by the second.   
“All’s fair in love and uno jere-bear, now lets go! I can hear sev elev calling my name!” Michael tugged Jeremy forward and out of Jeremy’s room, the homework long forgotten now.  
“Just because I’m following you that doesn’t mean I agree with your wack ass logic!” Jeremy stated, a small smile on his cheeks now, genuine and amused.   
“I know, I know, not all of us can be masterminds, it’s nothing to be ashamed of jere-“  
“You ass!” Jeremy interrupted with a challenging glare, amusement still clear in his smile. Michael just laughed and squeezed his hand fondly, looking over at him with a grin.   
“Oh yes, but I’m your ass jere-bear.” He cooed teasingly, Jeremy wrinkled his nose up in response. “Please never say that again, ya weird-o.” Jeremy laughed as they finally walked out the front door to start towards seven eleven.  
“Okay, I’ll just settle with being your dork, but you gotta admit ‘your ass’ has a ring to it-“   
“it definitely doesn’t Michael.”  
“Maybe if you just listen to me say it slowly-“  
“No Michael-“   
“Youurr assss~”  
“Okay I’m not listening anymore! Bye! Love you! See you never!” Jeremy chirped, trying to walk ahead of Michael before getting pulled back and wrapped up in a bear hug.   
“Oh no you don’t! You’re trapped!” Michael attempted his best evil laugh, peppering kisses on the parts of Jeremy’s cheek he could reach. They were a bit of a mess, laughing in the cold on the sidewalk, Jeremy trying to worm out of Michael’s love attack, but there was no where else either of them would rather be.. 

Other than Seven Eleven..

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic ever on ao3!! It’s kind of short again because it was originally made for tumblr, but here I am! I’m planning to make future works longer!


End file.
